I'll Be Seeing You
by IndeedlyDoodly
Summary: I was his companion for a 1,000 years. We were only brought back together to find what we've always been searching for. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

The four vampires, and one human, sat silently in the parlor room. Godric amused himself with inspecting the elaborate décor, whilst Eric was formulating plans within his mind. Godric was not worried; he had good faith in things. He and Eric would successfully take down Russell.

Russell looked at ease with himself as he entertained his guests; he didn't even pay attention when Talbot was going on about one thing or another. Russell was too busy priding himself over his success. He had married Queen Sophie-Anne and the human was still held captive. It was indeed a fine evening. Only to get better as the night wore on.

Russell had invited Godric to Mississippi, hoping to lure in the old-vampire as a Sherriff in his new kingdom. Godric was not interested in becoming Sherriff but was interested in news that Eric had shared with him. Russell was keeping were-wolves. So, with the pretense of becoming Sherriff, Godric came to Mississippi. The plan was relatively simple; kill Russell. However, things do not always work out so well.

That's why Godric's tranquility vanished when Zofie Vesely entered – or barged – through the parlor's door. If you could barge in with grace, Zofie had done it. She held a smile of relief when she found Godric and Eric still alive. She knew why they were here and who Russell was. She also knew that Russell was much older than the two of them. Godric had never shared the 'wolf' news with Zofie, but thankfully Eric had sent her a message about their plans. Zofie wanted Russell's blood. Russell had invited Zofie to his kingdom before, she always denied claiming she was too busy or traveling, she eagerly accepted, though, once she found out about the wolves.

Sookie gave the strange vampire a look-through. She looked like she just stepped out of the 1920's. Zofie's bright blonde hair was styled in a curled bob, and her dress was made with intricate pearls over blue silk. Zofie's face was lined with the eras makeup, making her look more out of place in the large parlor. Everyone else was dressed in a style from a century earlier. What intrigued Sookie the most though was Zofie's inhuman beauty. Even for a vampire, it was still intimidating.

"Am I the only one who noticed the pack of wolves?" Zofie asked before anyone could react to her entrance. Her friendly voice wafted through the air, helping to ease the tension.

"Zofie, dear!" Russell greeted the fair-haired vampire once the air lightened. He stood up and they greeted each other with faux-kindness. Russell turned to the group in the parlor and said, "Well, I think you know Eric and Godric."

"That I do, Russell," Zofie said as she winked at the two vampires on the couch. Eric finally seemed to calm down, glad that Zofie arrived safely, but Godric was worried under his calm façade.

"Always a pleasure, Zofie." Eric spoke with ease while Godric merely nodded his head as a greeting. Zofie noticed, with displeasure, when neither vampire stood up to greet her.

"This here, dearest, is my little friend Sookie Stackhouse," Russell explained to Zofie. Zofie looked at the human with curiosity and extended her hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you, Sookie." Zofie said with a warmth that Sookie wasn't used to with vampires. A little shocked and unnerved, Sookie reluctantly shook her hand.

Zofie took a seat in a plush red chaise-lounge, directly in front of the book shelf. Everyone was now seated and the soft-jazz gave the room a soothing tone. A few seconds short of sitting down, Lorena ran into the room at an impossible speed, all her energy focused on the fair-haired vampire. Lorena heard Zofie's voice and immediately sprung to action. Lorena attempted to attack Zofie but Zofie caught Lorena by the throat and had her pinned against the wall within seconds. The room fell into a hush and Sookie had a hard time trying to catch all of it.

Russell clapped his hands and said, "Isn't this exciting!"

"Lorena, Lorena, Lorena." Zofie chided to the livid vampire in her hand, "You've been trying this for how long? Two hundred years?" Zofie clucked her tongue, "I think you ought to stop soon." With her last statement, Zofie's voice turned ice cold with malicious intent.

Zofie dropped the dark-haired woman and took her seat again in the lounge-chair. Zofie had been around for 1,900 years and could easily over power Lorena. Lorena still persisted, though, and Zofie's patients were wearing thin with the dark-haired vampire. Zofie had kept her alive out of guilt. And boredom at times like these.

"I didn't know you two were foes," Russell spoke again once Lorena calmed herself down.

"I sent Lorena a Christmas card last year so I feel as though our dispute should be over," Zofie turned her head towards a scowling Lorena, "But I guess some wounds never heal."

"I do not want her staying in this house," Lorena gritted out in her twang accent.

"Now, now, Lorena. Zofie is a guest in my home. You ought to respect her." Russell reprimanded the younger vampire. His tone allowing no questions.

Godric looked at Zofie in amusement, they hadn't seen each other in fifty years but time didn't change a thing. Eric was pleased with himself for inviting Zofie along. She would prove to help their cause and may provide them with a distraction. Sookie was just glad that she had a potential ally.

Another visitor interrupted the guests in the parlor room. This time, it was in the form of a bloody, half-naked man. Coot was covered in wounds from head to toe and was staring daggers at Zofie. Zofie curled her lips in disgust at the wolf, her body felt nauseous with the smell of him.

"This bitch!" Coot screamed while pointing at Zofie, "Killed seven members of the pack!"

Zofie inwardly chuckled as she saw Eric smirking from across the room. Zofie plastered a look of innocence on her impeccable face, despite the pride she felt.

"I was attacked by a pack of barbaric dogs," Zofie stated, showing no outwardly sign that she was attacked. Her dress wasn't ripped and she bared no scars on her pale skin.

"Attacked?" Russell asked while turning towards Coot, "That's how you treat my guests? I should have you gutted."

Coot dropped to his knees in front of his king in an attempt to save his life. Russell, however, just flicked his hand and signaled the wolf to leave. I will deal with him later, Russell thought to himself.

"Ms. Vesely, I do apologize for that. These wolves have no control." Russell told the blonde.

"Fucking stupid animals." Talbot agreed with his maker.

"No blood, no foul," Zofie said with a wicked grin on her face. In fact, Zofie enjoyed killing those wolves and looked forward to doing so in the near future.

"Were-wolves, your majesty?" Zofie asked the King when the room settled down. She was hoping to perturb him with her comment but he didn't look embarrassed or guilty.

"Easily manipulated creatures, my dear." Russell answered while filling a crystal glass with blood.

"Creative If I must say." And Zofie wasn't lying when she told the King this. It was an interesting idea but was against all moral code.

"Foolish is more like it." Sookie spat out from across the room. Zofie turned her head toward the girl and smiled at her comment. At least she's strong, Zofie thought to herself, strong but stupid.

Sookie had defiance written across her features as the vampires looked towards her. Her eyes were rimmed with red from crying and her body was shaking with emotion. Bill was still locked away somewhere in the house. Lorena didn't even leer at the girl as per usual, instead she was still glaring at Zofie. Had Zofie known Lorena was here, she still would have came. Always an entertainment to crush Lorena's dreams of revenge.

"Guards, why don't you take Sookie to her room." Russell motioned over to one of the mansion's guards. Sookie didn't protest as the man led her up the grand staircase.

"What a handful that one is." Russell spoke, "Now that the human is gone, we can get down to business. Zofie, I am just delighted that you decided to become Sheriff in one of my new areas."

"As am I, your highness," Zofie replied with respect. Although she was becoming annoyed by his southern accent.

When talk of business grew thin and the sun began to rise, the four vampires made their way to their rooms. Talbot and Russell went into their shared room while Eric retired into his. Zofie unpacked her belongings and was fully aware that Godric was still in the doorway.

"I'm still upset that no one told me about the church incident, you know." Zofie reprimanded Godric when he slid into the room and shut the door.

"I know," He breathed and leaned against the bureau that Zofie was packing clothes into.

"Why are you here?" Godric asked her while entwining his fingers into her hair.

"The same reason you are," Zofie muttered back, fully aware of his close proximity.

"You should go," His voice pleaded with her as he ran frigid fingers across her cheek, "things may get…out of hand."

"I'm almost as old as you are."

"Mmmh, are you?" Godric mused with his mouth gliding along her jaw. She felt his lips on her neck and tilted her head to the side so he could have more access to her throat.

In an instant, and much to Zofie's dismay, Godric was at the door with a worried expression on his angelic face.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Zofie."

Before she could reply, Godric was out the door. She scowled in his direction and slunk into the overly-decorated bed.


	2. Chapter 2

181 A.D.

Present Day Austria

Zofie's POV

I shivered in my sheep-skin as I watched the men of the village prepare for battle. Some were melding iron into swords whilst others were practicing with their newly molded weapons. I continued watching them for some time, wondering if we were going to be slaughtered or come out victorious. Tis was a decision for the gods, I supposed.

I scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar sight of blonde hair. My eyes finally fell on the tall, broad shouldered warrior. He was teaching some of the younger boys to fight and demonstrated a few tactics to them. My heart warmed at the sight of him. My husband. We were wed ten months back and I was to expect pregnancy soon or I would be in a state of despair. If I couldn't bear children to the next Chief, I would surely be tossed aside. I shivered again as the thought crossed my mind.

On the eve of my sixteenth birthday, I was wed to Karolous Vesely. I was filled with joy to be married to such an important member of the clan. Well, _the _most important member. The next Chief. I was chosen on account of my beauty and the fact that my father was also a prominent figure. They thought I had the perfect figure for child bearing, wide hips. How ironic it was now that I think about it. The people were already becoming anxious that I wasn't with child, but there was still some time left. I was gracious for the impending war so the attention could be taken away from my fertility – or lack of.

I felt the presence of someone next to me and I looked up to see Karolous smiling. He looked excited for the upcoming battle, eager to defend his borders and to shed Roman blood.

"Those barbarians to the south won't know what is coming, will they little Zofie?" Karolous said while sitting down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me while I leaned in to his side, feeling warmth and protection.

"Are you sure of this? The big bad Romans won't scare you away?" I asked while and couldn't contain my laughter as I saw Karlous' face. It was beet red with embarrassment. His embarrassment quickly dissipated and he pinned me on the floor with one hand. His other hand tickled the vulnerable spots on my stomach and underarm and I shrieked out with laughter. The other ladies nearby gave us crossed looks but we both ignored it.

All laughing and games ended when Karolous' father came round and saw us there. He yelled out to his son and Karolous quickly got up, kissed my forehead and marched off with his father. I sighed in disappointment as I followed the retreating figures with my eyes.

Tomorrow they would go and fight the Romans. Tomorrow would seal my fate. In a way, I wanted Karolous to perish in battle. I would then be regarded as a widow and left alone by the clan, however, if he came back, who knew what would happen.

Tomorrow never came though. That night, as I lay asleep in the bed I shared with Karolous, a sudden shriek rippled through the night. Karolous woke suddenly and got out of bed quickly to see what the matter was; I stayed behind and watched with wide eyes at the scene outside.

The whole village was in a state of chaos. Huts were burned to the ground. Animals and people were running and being chased by warriors in iron armor. The Romans had attacked us during the night! Karolous cursed loudly and quickly threw on his armor. When I tore my eyes away from the horror outside and saw what he was doing, I screamed.

"You can't go out there!" I cried out to him, trying to keep him inside.

He simply ignored me and easily got out of my grasp. I fell to the floor in a pathetic heap and began to wail with agony. I was too much of a coward to leave the hut but I knew I would die if I stayed. Karolous was surely dead by now and I would suffer the same fate. I got to my knees and prayed to all the Gods I knew, asking them for forgiveness and protection. I was spoiled and a weak excuse for a human; cowering in the corner whilst my village burned to the ground.

I watched as soldiers rushed by outside and heard the screams of women and children. My husband had been murdered. My friends and neighbors were murdered. Life as I knew it had ended.

Obviously my hut could not have been left alone for long; two Romans entered in and spotted me in the corner. I saw the whites of their teeth curl into a wicked smile. Whether it was an adrenaline rush or a sudden burst of madness, I grabbed my husband's dagger that sat next to me and plunged the soldier in the stomach as he bent towards me. Crying out with pain, the man stumbled back and fell against the floor. The other soldier, shocked, stared at me in awe and then anger. He took his sword and slashed it in the air but I quickly dodged the attack. I veered to the left but the man was more skilled than I, he jutted the dagger in my side and I crumbled to the floor in shock.

The soldier who wounded me left quickly and the sound of screams and horror grew distant. I could only hear the crackling of fire outside and I knew it wouldn't be too long until my hut would burn also. For this, I was glad. The wound in my side was searing with pain and I wouldn't be conscious for long. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, I felt somebody else in the room. Slowly, I moved my eyes up to see the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon.

In my clan, the people were of fair coloring. Light hair and pale skin was dominant. I had never traveled in my human life and never saw someone of dark skin. Even though it was night, I could make out some of the woman's features. Her skin was olive toned that contrasted with a strikingly white dress. Her dark hair hung low on her hips and her eyes were wide with curiosity. She looked from the dead soldier to me with disbelief on her features.

"I – I killed H- him." I stammered out in my state.

"I can see." The woman mused in an angelic voice.

"Are you going to kill me?" I whispered out hoarsely, trying to rise from the floor but failing miserably. She was at my side in an instant and I jumped from surprise. She leaned in close to my neck and softly murmured, "Yes."

I awoke the next night to immortality. It was hard to grasp at first but I wasn't so adverse to it in the beginning. With time came the regret and hatred.

My maker's name was Diana. She was roman born and had been alive for more than 800 years. Diana was born into the beginning of the great empire and lived to see its inevitable downfall. We saw hundreds of empires rise and fall in our time together.

Diana and I lived a peaceful existence in the world. We would hardly quarrel. I was in awe of my maker. I idolized her and obeyed every command. Loyalty was a vast understatement, and she had deserved my devotion. Diana was intelligent and shrewd, kind hearted even for a vampire.

Unfortunately, Diana had enemies.


End file.
